


Enough, Too Much

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x08 Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I needed Magnus to say something about that, M/M, Magnus's reaction to Alec saying he is nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: 3x08 Rewrite: Out on the balcony, Magnus cannot stay quiet when he hears Alexander make himself that small, out to be that insignificant.





	Enough, Too Much

Alec wonders what Magnus is staring at so incredulously, or who.  
“Alec. Alexander.” Magnus has to pause, bite back so much of pain before he goes on, “You,” a desperate breath escapes him, carrying the fear that he will not … will never be heard, not comprehended by the oh so young man, “You … are not nothing. Not to me, not to anyone who knows you. Who loves you.”  
And it is Alec who watches on incredulously, as Magnus eyes hold his, tears streaming from them.   
Struck silent, Alec listens on as Magnus after a long pause, tears still running thick finds words again.   
“You give so much, to everyone, that you forget the place that … that you are giving from is even there.”   
Magnus’s hands move to press against Alec’s heart, hidden beneath layers of clothing. “It’s you. There is so much that is you, has been, had been before you and Jace ever met. I know it’s hard, impossible to tell apart, … so much of your time. But, … you are everything, more than enough. You! Not the parabatai. The shadowhunter. The man. The man I love. You are enough and so much more.”   
Magnus’s face is still streaked by new tears. Alec does not realize his is too until Magnus reaches for him, hand making wet contact with his skin.  
Eyes pulled shut, breaths stuttering and pained Alec’s legs give way, and Magnus barely manages to catch him in his arms before he makes contact with the cold, rain-stained stone floor. “Alexander.”  
Alec curles into Magnus, tears streaking still hot down his skin, suddenly feeling them, consciousness spiking the rate of Alec’s heartbeat, and Magnus, placing a hand back to his boyfriend’s heart, feels for it, holds on to it with worry.   
It is the softest of whispers, “Alexander?”  
“I don’t know where he begins …, where I end.”  
“Darling,” Magnus begs for Alec to see, see that he is … is someone outside that co-dependency. With Jace, or with him. Someone whole.  
Someone wholly enough. “More than,” Magnus whispers.  
Alec looks up at the illegible whisper Magnus emitted to himself.  
“You are more than enough, Alec. Alexander”  
“Is that why?” Alec asks.  
“Why what?” Magnus frowns.  
“Why it feels so right for you to call me by my full name?”  
Magnus keeps frowning.  
“Because it means something?”  
“Oh, Sweetheart. You have always been enough to me.”  
Alec attempts a smile, lips instead just twitching weakly as he says, “Even though Too Much is your middle name?”  
“Because of it. I don’t want, I don’t need another me. I wouldn’t know how how to love him. I don’t.”  
“I do,” Alec breathes in a voice still restrained. Clearer then, “I do.”  
Magnus rests his forehead against Alec’s, “You are enough. Alexander.”  
Alec’s eyes fall shut, hands grasping to hold on to Magnus’s arms still holding him, attempting to look inwards he replies, “I want to believe it.”


End file.
